


Goodnight Kisses

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, POV Multiple, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Eddie drops kisses on Christopher's head every night he comes from work and the kid's already asleep. Most of the time Buck is awake to greet him. Except, tonight, he finds Chris and Buck curled up in Chris's bed. He doesn't falter though, Eddie still presses a kiss to his son's head, then he adds another one for Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 39
Kudos: 499





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my series of first kisses. I have a million of these, so I don't know how long the series will be. But I hope you guys enjoy them! 
> 
> POV switch, blah blah blah, I had a lot of fun writing this and thank you to the Buddie Discord Server for helping me out. I really appreciate all of you so much, truly.

Eddie drops kisses on Christopher’s head every night he comes from work and the kid’s already asleep. Most of the time Buck’s awake to greet him. But tonight, he comes in to see the kitchen a mess and living room not much better. The tv is off, and there’s no sound throughout the house.

Eddie drops his bag next to the door before toeing off his shoes. He looks at the counter, then quickly looks away. He can fix it after finding the boys,  _ his _ boys. The hallway is relatively clean, only a few stray socks on the floor. Eddie assumes that Buck tried to help by doing some laundry but only got so far when Chris decided he wanted to play. 

The door to Chris’ room is slightly ajar, his night light filtering through the crack. He pushes the door open a little more with his hip and gets an eyeful of Buck laid out on his son’s bed with Chris on his chest. His chest fills with warmth and he steps up to the side of the bed. He lightly drags his fingers through his son’s hair, smiling a little as Chris snuffles into Buck’s shirt. 

He leans down whispering, “I love you, mijo.” then presses a small kiss to Chris’ forehead. Eddie doesn’t stand straight, he stays leaning over his boys. He looks at Buck’s sleeping face, takes in how calm he seems. 

After a second or two, Eddie runs his fingers over Buck’s birthmark, “I love you too, cariño.” Then Eddie closes the gap. It’s chaste, and over in a second, but it sets Eddie’s body on fire. He knows he should be more careful, but he’s been hiding his feelings for so long now that it’s nearly killing him. He drags his fingers through Buck’s hair before patting his temple softly and turning around to leave the room. He decides to leave the light on, in case Buck wakes up soon. 

Eddie picks up the socks in the hallway, throwing them in the basket just inside his bedroom. He’ll get to it tomorrow. He picks up the living room, putting blankets back in the hall closet and the pillows back on the couch. All of Chris’ toys go in the corner, he usually makes sure that Chris cleans up after himself, but, for now, it’s okay. 

The kitchen is a whole other story. Eddie looks around, there’s frosting on the counter and flour on the floor. It looks like they had a food fight, and yet, no actual food is in sight. Sighing, he grabs a rag from the sink and starts to wipe down the counters. 

* * *

Buck’s barely awake, fighting sleep because he heard the front door open. He hears Eddie drop his bag and sigh, probably at the mess Buck left in the living room and kitchen. He should have cleaned it up, but Chris wanted a story, and then he wanted to cuddle and who was Buck to tell him no? 

He peaks his eyes open a fraction but shuts them again as Eddie walks into the room. He doesn’t know why he’s pretending to be asleep, it’s not like Eddie will yell at him for the house being a mess. He doesn’t open his eyes again as Eddie steps up to the bed. He waits, keeping his breath shallow and face blank. 

“I love you, mijo.” Buck feels Eddie lean down, his shirt and stomach press into Buck’s arm as he comes down. Eddie kisses his son softly, Buck can barely hear it. Then there’s a hand on his temple, finger rubbing the corner of his birthmark. “I love you too, cariño.” 

Buck has to stop himself from gasping, jerking, or opening his eyes. Eddie kisses him softly, probably just as softly as he kissed Chris. He forces himself to let out a normal breath through his nose, and not make a noise when Eddie pulls away. Eddie doesn’t leave the room without running his hand through Buck’s hair. 

Once Eddie’s gone, Buck lets out a sigh. He moves Chris a little, making sure not to jostle him too much in his sleep. He should talk to Eddie, he wants to know what that meant. He’s always wanted that, ever since they took that bomb out together. He always planned to make the first move, but Eddie kissed him. Eddie kissed him and he thinks, for just a second, this is what home feels like. Home feels like not having to take the first step all the time. It’s comfort, and safety, and laughter. It’s everything that he feels when he comes over. 

Buck stands, tucking Christopher under the blanket, before turning to go to the hallway. Eddie left the light on, surprisingly. He flicks it off on his way out, shutting the door silently. He notices the clean floor in the hallway, then looks at the tidied living room. Eddie’s in the kitchen, wiping down the counters. 

“I’m sorry, I can clean those.” He yawns, raising his hands above his head in a stretch. Eddie glances at him, his eyes shifting from his face, downwards, then back up to his face. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you got him down before I got home.” Eddie continues to wipe the counter, this time with a dry rag. “Looks like you had fun though, any interesting games?” Buck goes to the counter and starts putting away the flour and sugar he left out. 

“Nah, we played legos for a while, watched a movie, had dinner, then he wanted to watch another movie…” His voice fades, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like him watching too many movies at night but he gave me the eyes, man.” 

“The eyes?” Eddie smirks, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah, the patented Diaz eyes, they’re killers.”

“Do I have the eyes?” Buck blinks at the question. Is Eddie flirting with him? 

He shakes his head, smirking, “Course you do, where do you think he got them from?” He stops cleaning and turns to Eddie, who’s already facing him while leaning on the table. 

“You, obviously. He got his pout from you too.” There’s a familiar glint in Eddie’s eye, something he’s seen in passing and never known the cause of. Buck’s chest grows warm and his face turns pink. Unconsciously, he pouts a little. Eddie’s gaze doesn’t waver, and his smirk turns into a smile. Although private, Buck can tell it’s something just for him. 

He takes a chance, stepping away from the counter. “You don’t mind that I let him watch two movies?”

Eddie crosses his arms while rolling his eyes, “I don’t prefer it, but I don’t mind, Buck. I know you’ll make good decisions with him.” Then he uncrosses his arms and his palms settle on the edge of the table. “I’ve told you, I don’t trust anyone more with my son.” 

The air is suddenly heavier than before. They’ve entered serious territory instead of just flirting. 

“You know, I’ll do anything for him. Do anything for you too.” Buck gulps, taking another step so they’re only a foot away from each other. His eyelashes flutter, then he reaches out to Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie’s still smiling at him, but he tilts his head up just enough to look at Buck through his lashes. “Evan,” his name comes out as a whisper, but full of emotion. He crowds Eddie’s space at the sound of his name. One hand grips Eddie’s work shirt as the other finds his jaw. Eddie’s gaze drops to his lips, “Evan,” 

Buck drops his head enough to slot their lips together. Eddie presses back, his hands gripping Buck’s waist. Eddie tastes like Bobby’s spaghetti and sweat. He probably tastes like mac and cheese and kool-aid. 

Pulling away, Buck says, “Next time you want to give me a goodnight kiss, you should make sure I’m awake.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Eddie drops kisses on Christopher's head every night he comes from work and the kid's already asleep. Most of the time Buck is awake to greet him. Except, tonight, he finds Chris and Buck curled up in Chris's bed. He doesn't falter though, Eddie still presses a kiss to his son's head. But he adds another one for Buck tonight, not to his forehead, but to his lips. Buck's barely awake, fighting sleep because he heard the front door open. But Eddie kisses him and he thinks, for just a second, this is what home feels like. 


End file.
